criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Burying the Hatchet
Burying the Hatchet (Case #53) is the fifty-third case of the game. Case Background Ramirez alerted through a phone call to Jones and the player about social worker Sandy Grimmes being slain. Jones and the player hurried to the Aloki trailer park only to find Sandy tied to a post and mutilated, dying of excessive blood loss as a result of her hand being chopped off. Anakee offered the team to investigate a crime scene from the past (Namely the Aloki Village as it was in 1643) through the power of a peace pipe ritual and politely gave any artifacts from the past which sparked interest to the team. During the team's ritualistic investigation of the Aloki Village, Keme Peota made a plea that since Solomon Grimmes was liable for the loss of his foretold love Inaya, he swears that any of his descendants must fatally take the hand of one of Solomon's descendants away to exact justice. Keme's plea bothered the team and alas was proven to be linked to Sandy's murder. After intensive investigation, trailer park resident Shanaya Peota was incriminated to be the killer. Sandy was a social worker, and she had to make changes in the Aloki Settlement. But Shanaya hated her, because after Shanaya and her husband, Delsin Peota, got divorced, Sandy had an affair with him, and Sandy also sent Shanaya's kids to foster care. Shanaya did not want to submit to Grimsborough's law, and told the team that what she did was right during her moment of arrest. She knew what she had to do, so when Sandy arrived for an appointment with the juvenile offender Keanu Ashokan, she jumped at Sandy and tied her to the pole which could be found in the Aloki Settlement. Shanaya then hacked off Sandy's hands with an Indian hatchet she stole from Grim Gas, Ron Riggs's gas station. At court, Shanaya was proud of committing the murder because of Sandy's crimes. Shanaya said that she was a happy Aloki wife until Sandy started working in the Aloki Settlement. When Sandy arrived, she made Shanaya the laughing stock of the Aloki community. Shanaya continued by stating that Sandy's affair with Delsin was not the first time that this happened to the Aloki (as aforementioned with Anakee's cooperation) since Solomon stole Inaya from Keme back in 1643. Although Shanaya avenged Keme by killing Sandy, the Judge countered that past wrongs could not be made right with new crimes. Shanaya was sentenced to life imprisonment for the pitiless murder of Sandy Grimmes. Jones said that the team should thank Anakee for her willingness to help them and to guide them to the truth. He then concluded that the communities would accomplish a great job if they worked together. Victim *'Sandy Grimmes' (found tied to a post and mutilated) Murder Weapon *'Replica Indian Hatchet' Killer *'Shanaya Peota' Suspects S5 - Keanu Ashokan.jpg|Keanu Ashokan S3 - Shanaya Peota.jpg|Shanaya Peota S4 - Anakee.jpg|Anakee S2 - Ron Riggs.jpg|Ron Riggs S1 - Delsin Peota.jpg|Delsin Peota Killer's Profile *The killer is a smoker. *The killer has bad breath. *The killer is in contact with turpentine. *The killer wears a bead necklace. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes 53 - 1. Aloki Trailer Park.jpg|Aloki Trailer Park 53 - 2. Trailer.jpg|Trailer 53 - 3. Indian Village, 1643.jpg|Indian Village, 1643 53 - 4. Indian Campfire , 1643.jpg|Indian Campfire, 1643 53 - 5. Gas Station Shop.jpg|Gas Station Shop 53 - 6. Shop Shevles.jpg|Shop Shelves Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Aloki Trailer Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Paperwork, Broken Amulet, Tool Box) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer smokes) *Analyze Victim’s Paperwork. (09:00:00) *Question Keanu about his appointment with the victim. (Victim's paperwork must be analyzed before you talk to Keanu) *Talk to Shanaya about her appointment with the victim. (Victim's paperwork must be analyzed before you talk to Shanaya) *Examine Broken Amulet. (Result: Amulet) *Ask the old Aloki woman about the amulet. (Prerequisite: Amulet restored) *Examine Tool Box. (Result: Indian Tribal Mask) *Examine Indian Mask. (Result: Saliva Sample) *Analyze Saliva Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer has bad breath) *Investigate Indian Village, 1643. (Clues: Aloki Shield, Faded Journal; Prerequisite: Talk to Anakee) *Examine Aloki Shield. (Result: Panther Head) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Journal Entry) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gas Station Shop. (Clues: Replica Indian Hatchet, Pocket Knife, Surveillance Camera; Available at start of chapter) *Examine Replica Indian Hatchet. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed: Replica Indian Hatchet; Attribute: Killer is in contact with turpentine) *Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Engraved Knife) *Talk to Anakee about Solomon’s knife. (Prerequisite: Unravel Engraved Knife) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Camera Footage) *Analyze Camera Footage. (12:00:00) *Grill Ron about him threatening the victim. (Camera footage must be analyzed before talking to Ron) *Investigate Trailer. (Clues: Totem Pole Wing; Prerequisite: Talk to Anakee) *Examine Totem Pole Wing. (Result: Engraving) *Talk to Delsin about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Unravel Engraving) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shop Shelves. (Clues: Payslip, Torn Photo; Available at the start of Chapter 3) *Examine Payslip. (Result: Payslip Message) *Grill Keanu about him fleeing the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Unravel Payslip Message) *Quiz Ron about him trying to get the victim hurt. (Prerequisite: Talk to Keanu) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Shanaya and Twins) *Quiz Shanaya about the written threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Restore Photo of Shanaya and Twins) *Talk to Delsin about the written threat to the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Shanaya) *Investigate Indian Campfire, 1643. (Clues: Animal Skin Pieces; All steps above must be completed before doing this task) *Examine Animal Skin Pieces. (Result: Drawing on Animal Skin) *Investigate Aloki Trailer Park. (Clues: Hamper, Victim's Jacket; Prerequisite: Restore Drawing on Animal Skin) *Examine Hamper. (Result: Rope) *Examine Rope. (Result: Glass Bead Fragments) *Analyze Glass Bead Fragments. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a bead necklace) *Examine Victim’s Jacket. (Result: Skin Cell Sample) *Analyze Skin Cell Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer has a tattoo) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *See if Ron knows anything about the arson. *Investigate Gas Station Shop. (Clues: Shiny Metal Parts) *Examine Shiny Metal Parts. (Result: Crimson Order's Throwing Star) *Tell Ron about the robbery at his station. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Ask Delsin about the arson. *Investigate Aloki Trailer Park. (Clues: Delsin's Box) *Examine Delsin’s Box. (Result: Scorched Knife) *Examine Scorched Knife. (Result: Police Knife's Serial Number) *Analyze Police Knife’s Serial Number. (06:00:00) *Tell Delsin about the fire at the trailer park. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Anakee about the arson. (Must complete Ron's and Delsin's legs before doing this task) *Examine Naphtha Container Scrap. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00) *Ask Anakee about the Crimson Order. (Rewards: Aloki Headdress, Aloki Makeup) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This case is one of the few cases that does not require any stars to advance in between chapters (including the Additional Investigation) and to unlock the next case. Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Airport Category:Cases